


Letters in Love

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Character Study, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Foot rubs, Graphic Description of Sex, I'm challenging myself, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Waking Up, hand holding, pairing study, the morning after
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were thousands of things Gray and Natsu loved and admired about each other. So many, in fact, that they had never even tried to count. But maybe it was time that they did...</p><p>18 drabbles depicting different things these dorks love about each other, each starting with a different letter of the alphabet. Some will be under 500 words, others over a thousand. </p><p>Rated E for explicit sexual content! (Smut chapters labelled with *)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A: Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been planning this for a while, so I'm really excited about it! I decided to post it now because I aim to finish it before Christmas (roughly one chapter a day)... but I'll need help for future chapters. What would you guys like to see? Any ideas for q, u, x, y, z etc? Please, let me know!
> 
> Message me on Tumblr: http://ice-bringer.tumblr.com/
> 
> Or leave me a comment on here! ^^
> 
> None of these characters are mine, the belong to Hiro Mashima etc

Gray was used to his body being under attack. It was shown by the scars which marred his pale frame, and the blisters which formed over sunburns, naturally cooled by his lowered body temperature. His body was his shield; it protected his inner self from damage. The ice wizard had once proclaimed that he did not mind scars, so long as they were visible, and that was very much the case. 

When Gray cast his magic, he noticed the angry red lines drawn indiscriminately down the crease of his elbow. He noticed the scabs that concealed his wounds, and bruises that mapped out his every fight. And yet, he did not care. Those types of wounds were superficial trophies of war. You had to be alive to have scars, and Gray Fullbuster was very grateful that his life was still his own. 

So he never took much notice of the artwork of reds and purples which sullied the skin of his arms, as they were a sign of his courage, evidence of his strength and his ability to stand up for what he cared about, as well as his readiness to protect his guild. And when himself and Natsu fell into bed after missions and he would wrap his arms around the dragon slayer, he felt content as the salmon haired maverick traced those lines with his heated fingers. He would kiss the bruising, lick a sensual strip along the scars, before nuzzling the cool whiteness with his nose. 

Gray's arms were marked and discoloured, and often a temperature hovering on the less favourable side of freezing, but the fire mage loved them none the less. Natsu adored being smothered by those muscular arms, looked forward to being alone with the ice wizard, just so that he would feel their strength. Whether it be in fiery passion or tender soothing, Natsu relished being protected and possessed. And when he looked down and saw his own grazed skin and blemished arms, he would always smile. Because his wounds matched the ones of the person he loved, and he could never see them as an imperfection. They were Natsu and Gray, fire and ice. They were an unlikely duo. An imperfect pair.


	2. B: Back*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is longer and I had great fun writing it... I hope it's okay to read as well ^^

Natsu was always the hero. It wasn't a debated matter; people just accepted it. If someone was in trouble, Natsu saved them. It was a very simple concept that every member had long ago mastered, something so vivid and true that nobody ever questioned it. Everyone saw Natsu as the confident juvenile he loved to be, so expected nothing else. Everyone, that is, but Gray. Gray was Natsu's oldest rival, and one of his closest friends. He experienced a competitive side of the Dragon Slayer that few others had experience with. He also witnessed first hand the hot-headed level of determination and strong sense of justice the fire wizard possessed, both of which he found endearing, even inspiring.

But as their relationship expanded into something foreign and passionate, he began to observe things that he had never expected from the salmon headed boy, things only he would ever observe. He saw the blush on Natsu's face as he towered over him, saw the tears of desperation pool in his eyes and heard the wanton moans tumble from saliva-dampened lips. He felt Natsu thrust unsteadily against him as he teased his hole gently, pushing in one well lubricated finger. Gray smirked to himself as Natsu's lips began to tremble slightly, his eyes screwing shut in an arduous attempt at calming himself.

As Gray prepared him further, the maverick could contain himself no longer. With three fingers thrusting obscenely into his ass, massaging his inner walls and pressing deliciously against that little bundle of nerves buried deep inside of him, he reaches up and latched his nails into a soft spot of skin which coated Gray's shoulder blade. He scratched his fingers down, causing blotchy red marks to implode over the creamy flesh of the ice wizard, who hissed sharply in response.

Natsu repeated this, running his fiery hands sharply down Gray's back, feeling the way his muscles tensed and spine strained with the effort. And when the preparation was done and he finally pushed his length fully into the Dragon Slayer, well- that was when Natsu decided that he never gave Gray's shoulders, back and spine enough tenderness. Because suddenly they were rippling with energy as Gray's body moved animalistically against his own. A sheen of sweat coated his frame, and Natsu felt it's sticky wetness under the pads of his fingers. Gray's hands were planted firmly on either side of the younger boy's head, and Natsu was sure that his arms must ache with the effort. But they were strong- as was the rest of Gray- and Natsu could clearly see the well trained muscles working shamelessly under the cool skin. And when both boys eventually came and Gray collapsed on top of his partner in pure exhaustion, Natsu stroked those muscles gently, soothing out the burn with silent affection. As the feather light touches caused the shoulders to ripple in content shudders, Natsu thought to himself with a satisfied smile, _Definitely. This is definitely something that should be appreciated._


	3. C: Chest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kinda similar to the other chapters, and I had a hard time sticking to the topic in hand, but... yeah. I hope it's okay. anyway!^^

Natsu growled angrily, the muscles in his back coiling with poorly suppressed tension. He looked at Gray- his lover- and his rage became feverish. The ice mage was stripped bare, his body revealed for the whole guild to marvel at. And marvel they did. From his position in the corner of the dusty guild hall, Natsu could clearly hear the drunken catcalls from Cana, and the animated love confessions from Juvia. He could see Mirajane glancing disapprovingly, and Lisanna flanking her other side with the same half-amused-half-embarrassed expression. Hell, the dragon slayer would have sworn he even saw Lucy with red-tipped ears, trying to casually admire Gray from behind her novel, and Erza raising her eyebrows in approval at the muscular man displayed flagrantly for public viewing. 

The thought of someone who changed specifically for their partner made flames of vexation to dance hotly on Natsu's skin, but even he could admit that Gray's stripping habit... irked him a little. Jealousy and rage twined together nicely inside the mind of the dragon slayer, and caused him to act irrationally, more so than the guild was already used to. And he hated it. Hated that he got so mad over something which, for the majority of his life, he had paid little attention to. He detested the feelings which crashed over him in inky waves, and despised how this caused him treat his friends, his _nakama._

And yet, the dragon slayer could not avoid such situations. He deliberately made marks along the tender skin of Gray's thighs, and the ice wizard had better sense than to take his trousers off and reveal such marks. That would be tragically embarrassing for both of the pair. Natsu attempted the same technique with the chest of his boyfriend, his teeth leaving bruises of passion along the collar bone, his nails dancing harshly along the flesh of Gray's chest. His teeth tugging playfully over the sensitive area of his nipples. But no matter what Natsu did, he could never seem to go a whole day without seeing articles of clothing scattered miscellaneously along the wooden floor of the Fairy Tail guild hall.

It infuriated Natsu, having to watch the chest which had previously been writhing below him being adored by a rabble of women, but just as his fist clenched and his eyes narrowed, the apologetic gaze of his lover would catch his own, and Natsu would watch, lips parted in stunned protest as Gray collected the articles of clothing and applied them once again. Natsu smiled softly as this inconspicuous display of affection. Because the ice wizard had changed for him, for them as a couple, and knowing how difficult that change must have been... warmed Natsu in ways fire never could.


	4. D: Dimples

Sunlight streamed through the gaps in the shut blinds, and Gray blinked blearily against the unexpected onslaught of light. His mind was still dazed with dreams, and his lips were dry and chapped after sleeping with his mouth wide open for the majority of the night.

Next to him, wild, animalistic snores could be heard. Gray lifted his arms from underneath the bed sheets and propped himself up on one elbow, allowing himself to peer bashfully at the loud, sleeping form lying happily beside him. Natsu was lying on his front, his back clearly exposed in the bright light of a new day. His head was turned to face the ice wizard, and Gray winced when he thought about all of the awful things Natsu must be doing to his neck muscles.

The gentle curves of his eyes were illuminated, as was the pert snub of his nose, and Gray couldn't help but smile fondly at the sight. He lifted his hand and gently trailed it across Natsu’s pale cheek, letting his fingers dip into the dimple offered by Natsu’s sleeping smiles. He loved those dimples and all of the wonderfully juvenile things they did to Natsu’s features, although the dragon slayer himself found them embarrassing and childish and the total opposite of all things 'cute'.

Gray let his eyes wander further, his gaze dipping through the valley of muscles across Natsu's tanned back, along the firm ridges of his spine, until they rest on the hollow crevices on his boyfriend's lower back. Gray had heard of 'back dimples' before, but never had he seen any as prominent as these. Not before Natsu. He dipped his index finger inside the area and smiled to himself as he imagined all of the the horrible ways Natsu would threaten to end his life if he had been awake.

Despite that peril hanging promisingly between the sheets, Gray wanted nothing more than to dive down and press his chest to Natsu's back. He wanted to move his body down until his eyes were adjacent to Natsu's hips, and then praise that area of skin with kisses. He would leave a sloppy trail over the toned planes of skin until he reached those dimples he adored so much. There, he would let his teeth bite gently and scrape tenderly until this body was so marked, nobody else would ever try to claim it again.

The sweet innocence the dimples seemed to show brought out a primal protectiveness in Gray, a primeval instinct which had been tuned into him before he could even remember. Natsu may not like being treated like a 'princess', and he may find it degrading to be given gentle care when he could take everything Gray could give and so much more, but staring down at Natsu with the sun sifting lazily through his hair, and small crevices of skin that he adored so much, Gray knew that he had to protect Natsu. He had to keep him and love him all to himself, no matter how selfish that may be. And when Natsu's sleepy eyes opened and met Gray's own, and his lips curled into a smile that was more love than anything else, Gray knew that Natsu would be alright with that.


	5. E: Ears*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much smut

Gray moaned, his dark grey eyes screwed shut as sweat slid over his body. The sheets underneath him felt hot- far too hot- against his cool skin, and he arched away from them. The body which pressed back was far, far hotter, and Gray bucked up against the burning flesh with a need which shocked him.

“First, I’m going to make you wet down there.” Natsu licked his lips seductively, making Gray shudder under his positively wicked gaze.

“Then, I’m going to stretch your tight little ass with my fingers.” Natsu rubbed his hands over Gray’s thighs until his thumb brushed Gray’s crotch, and then pulled back. Gray growled in frustration, trying to thrust his hips back into that hard heat, but being denied all contact by a very stubborn dragon.

“Oh, you like it when I finger your ass. Thrusting and stretching. You like how it _burns_.” Gray was still now, watching in awe as Natsu leaned forward, pressing their bodies flush together, and kissing the nape of Gray’s neck. Natsu scraped his teeth up Gray’s jaw, stopping to swirl his tongue in the shell of Gray’s ear. In a fiendishly sinfully tone, Natsu whispered. “Are you getting fired up, Princess?”

“ _Fuck_.”

Words had never affected Gray before, had never made his cock go hard and breath to come in desperate pants. But he was swiftly learning that being with Natsu was nothing like he had ever experienced before, and his lover seemed to keep on surprising him.  

Gray clutched Natsu’s back with a shuddered whimper, trying to lessen the distance between them and increase the friction of their clothed erections. Natsu chuckled, raspy and sinister and uterally  _diabolical_ , and gently palmed Gray through his  boxers. His lips wrapped around Gray’s Adam’s apple and sucked hard, hearing, feeling, and tasting the moan which was torn from Gray’s swollen lips.

“N-Natsu! Please give me more.” Gray was shocked by how raw his voice sounded, but Natsu groaned in response to it, holding his palm flush against the covered erection and pressing down firmly. Gray gasped, pushing his hips up to meet the deliciously hot friction which was no longer denied to him. A small spot of dampness was seeping onto the front of Gray’s boxers, and Natsu thumbed at it tentatively, bringing the finger up to his mouth and suckling on it.  

“Hmm, you’re definitely wet down there… now for the second half of my promise.” Natsu brought two fingers up to Gray’s lips, and he opened them on command, taking the digits in and wrapping his tongue around them. He lapped and licked until a trail of saliva leaked down the side of his mouth and Natsu panted with the effort to restrain himself.

Gray knew that the obscene noises echoing between them was what gave Natsu the fucked-out, dazed expression he was currently presenting. Dragon slayers are blessed with noses that a bloodhound would be jealous off, but Gray believed that they should also be credited for their hearing; it was three times stronger than that of a normal human. Every moan and whimper and plea was crisp and mesmerising to Natsu, the noises going straight down to engorge his already leaking cock. Natsu’s ears were his weakness, so Gray made an effort to groan lustfully and whisper wantonly at every opportunity.

“That’s enough.” Natsu’s voice broke on the third syllable, and Gray saw him swallow hard. He released Natsu’s fingers with a wet ‘pop’, spreading his legs enticingly and lifting up his thighs. Natsu hummed appreciatively at the access and pushed the boxers aside with his dry hand, already placing his wet one in between Gray’s cheeks. There was resistance at first, as there always was, and Gray flinched in discomfort as the slimy digit explored his insides. He knew that saliva made a poor substitute for lube, and the burning he already felt confirmed this.

“Natsu, that isn’t enough. I need proper prep.” Gray grimaced, gripping onto Natsu’s forearm and gritting his teeth against the dull ache. Natsu nodded in understanding, removing his fingers so quickly that Gray physically recoiled.

“I’m sorry.” Natsu pressed gentle kisses on Gray’s forehead and cheek before standing up and hurrying across the room. As Gray listened to doors slam and draws clattering, he cautiously reached behind himself and probed his own entrance, wondering what it would be like to pleasure himself there.

He was still rubbing the tip of his index finger against the puckered ring of muscle when Natsu returned, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed. When he registered what Gray was doing, the purple bottle of lube dropped swiftly to the ground.

“Fucking  _hell_  Gray.” Natsu exclaimed, chest rising and falling in quick, uneasy patterns.

“Watch me… and listen.” Gray instructed. Natsu quickly picked up the bottle and threw it on the bed, straddling Gray’s ankles with a smirk.

“Only if you promise to make this the best show I’ve ever seen.” The challenge was clear, as it always was with Natsu, and Gray moaned out a throaty laugh at the childish behaviour he loved. Natsu shuddered at the noise, lips parting and eyes fluttering shut.  _An easy win!_ , Gray thought arrogantly, lips twisting upwards as he reached to the side for the discarded bottle of lubricant.

“Oh trust me… it will be.”


	6. F: Feet

“Ugh!” Natsu moaned, lolling his head against the cushions littering his bed and going still. The job they had just arrived back from had taken a week longer than expected, and due to the remote location of the employer the whole team had been forced to walk the majority of the way.

The job itself had not been necessarily challenging; a simple theft and not a very talented one at that. Natsu had hardly crusted the edge of his magical potential before the theft had been caught and the stolen item retrieved. But that did not change the fact that they also had to walk  _back_.  

Wendy had been falling asleep on her feet, Lucy had taken refuge inside Horologuim, even Gray had become increasingly more on edge. ‘Grumpy Gray Natsu had chimed until the fatigue had began to weigh heavily on his eyelids as well. Erza was the only one with any resemblance of normality left, allowing the Exceeds to curl up amidst her luggage and rest their wings for a while. But her snappy comments and innate glares directed at Natsu and Gray whenever one made a flammable remark at the other was proof enough of her own exhaustion. Erza was terrifying at the best of times, but when she was tired she became slogging forgiving and even more relentless. Natsu had once challenged Erza when she was half asleep, assuming she would be less powerful so early in the morning. He was sure that he still had scars to prove that that was not the case.  

“Hey, you okay?” Gray’s voice cut through the Natsu’s almost-dreams, and the dragon slayer jolted alert, sitting upwards and eyeing his boyfriend in sleepy confusion.

“Yeah, but my feet hurt.” He muttered, kicking off his shoes and wiggling his toes. A whine escaped his throat as the movement shot discomfort up through the arch of his foot.

Natsu threw his upper body back against his mattress again, screwing his eyes shut and sighing. He could not see as Gray shrugged off his jacket - unintentionally removing his shirt with it - but felt as the bed dipped under new weight. His legs were lifted and placed back down on Gray’s lap, and propped up his upper body so he could easily meet Gray’s bashful gaze.  

“What the hell are you doing?” Natsu inquired.  

“Foot massage.” Gray’s voice was as soft as the bed Natsu was lying on, and if it wasn’t for his powerful dragon hearing, he may not have heard the words at all.  

“Why?”  

“For being a jerk to you earlier” Gray punctuated his words by digging his fingers in small, hard circles. The pinkette hummed in gratification and then fell into silence. Time passed slowly, no sounds to be head other than Natsu’s grunts of satisfaction, until he finally decided to speak.

“It’s alright, you know,” Gray glanced up curiously and their eyes met. “You couldn’t help being a jerk earlier, it’s what I’d expect from a droopy eyed bastard like you.” He grinned cheekily, sitting up to witness the Ice Wizard’s reaction.  

“Well at least I’m not a flame brained brat!” He retorted.  

“Perverted ice stripper!”  

“Stupid ash breath!” As the exchange went on, Gray’s hold on Natsu’s foot tightened. His fingers worked the flesh harder than before, and Natsu outright moaned in response.  

“Do that again!” He demanded, the argument he had previously been having with his lover entirely forgotten. Gray smiled slyly.

“I should have known not to be gentle with you; you’ve always liked it hard.” Weighe down by Natsu’s legs, Gray couldn’t dodge the pillow that impacted solidly with the back of his head.

“Shut up.” Natsu snapped. Although his tone was harsh, the constellation of pink which rose in his cheeks blazed like the sun. Gray thought it was even more beautiful than all of the stars in the sky, but he kept those thoughts to himself; Natsu would kick him in the throat for saying something as embarrassing as that, and their current position gave him a perfect opportunity to do so.  

“Dammit, you’re so good with your hands!” The words were groaned from saliva dampened lips, and Gray had to force his hands to stay where they were, rubbing loving circles into the pads of Natsu’s feet, rather than moving them up these strong legs, towards the thighs, hips, pelvis…

“I thought you knew that already.” Gray continued his teasing. The time Natsu threw a glare, not a projectile. Gray’s chuckle was all that could be heard, until Natsu curled his legs underneath him and crawled down the bed so he could throw his arms around Gray from behind, a warm chest pressed flush against a cool back.

“You should totally do that again some time. Felt great.” Natsu breathed into Gray’s long, soft hair.

“I need a hair cut.” He mused aloud, turning his head to plant a kiss on Natsu’s cheek. The dragon slayer hummed in agreement, lifting his hands up to play with some of the stray, raven strands. His wrists rested on the muscular planes of Gray’s shoulders when he was struck with an idea.

“Do you mind if I return the favour?” Natsu moved his fingers uncertainly against the tired knots under Gray’s skin. The ice wizard sighed happily.

“Yes please. But first… kiss me again.” Gray smiled happily before turning his face and letting Natsu plant his lips on Gray’s.


	7. H: Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray has a reputation for being a sexual deviant. He doesn't particularly mind, until he gets together with Natsu. And then suddenly he really, really does.

It didn't take long for Gray to work out that he had a reputation. The contemptuous glances and disdainful giggles he received on the street by young girls and middle-aged women was proof enough, and Gray couldn't say that he blamed them. He was unattached and inattentive, choosing a long hard fuck over a soppy heart-to-heart any day, and even he himself knew that he was a rather... aggressive lover.  

And that is why Gray never bothered with romance. There was no point, any partner he may have had left before Gray had roused himself for sleep, or Gray became bored of before he had even learnt their name. It was not a lifestyle which he was proud of, but it was the one which had claimed him, and a more masochistic part of Gray enjoyed the scorn which his escapades brought him.  

Besides, there was no room for flowers when all your partner wants is a quick and rough shag.  

Of course, this was before he met Natsu. They had known each other for years, of course, but when Natsu had brashly confessed his crush and then shyly pressed his lips together, Gray felt as though he was seeing Natsu for the first time. Or maybe he was just finding himself, as though seeing himself through Natsu's lust-blown eyes had allowed something within him which had previously lain dormant to come to surface.  

_‘Enlightenment’_  would no doubt be how Mirajane described it, a word plucked from Levy's novels and implanted in Gray's mind as Natsu's bright smile and airy laugh filled Gray's heart and lungs with an emotion which he had never before allowed himself to feel. Growing up without blood relations, it was all too easy to become distant from the people who cared about you, but somehow Natsu always managed to get under people's skin. It used to irritate Gray to the point where he would have no choice but to start a fight with the ash-brained idiot, but now he didn't think that he minded. Not at all, in fact.

"Whore." A word seethed under a woman's breath, and Gray whipped around to confront her. Her face was familiar, albeit more rounded and wrinkled than the person Gray associated it with. The mother of the last last one-nighter he had had before he started dating Natsu. She had caught him in bed with her daughter, expertly cutting off their passionate embrace before it had even really gotten to anything, well, _good._  

Upon recognising her, Gray's jaw set. He knew he had wronged both her and her daughter, and could not justify defending himself. Instead, Gray turned and carried on along his path, speeding up his movement as the familiar sight of spiky pink hair became evident in the street in front of Gray.

"Natsu!" Gray called out, and he would have blamed his shortness of breath on his hurrying down the road, denying that it had anything to do with the way Natsu spun around at the sound of Gray's voice and _beamed_.

Natsu reached out his fingers for Gray, who took them with only a sliver of hesitance. "You made it." Natsu leaned up to kiss Gray's cheek, trying not to feel embarrassed by the height difference between them.

"Of course." Gray ran his thumb over Natsu's knuckles, loving the way that his hot skin felt like a soothing balm after the cold stares of strangers.  

They walked in silence, fingers still linked in a silent promise as Gray mused over the impossibility of this situation. Natsu's fingers trembled slightly in his, and Gray squeezed them with a fondness which closed up his throat and caused him to stop and wonder how this boy- someone so impossible, who chaos calmly followed- could have such a powerful affect on him.

"Gray?" Natsu frowned, his head tilting in question.  

Gray didn't answer with words. Instead, he brought Natsu's fingers to his mouth and gently rubbed his lips over the calloused knuckles. His eyes were fixed on Natsu's expression; how his eyes filmed over with want, his jaw falling slack and a delicious blush glazed his tanned skin.  

"I love you, Natsu." Gray gripped those burning hot fingers like a life-line, letting them draw him in and curl snugly around his wrist as they kissed messily, knowing that people were watching and not caring either way.


	8. I: Iris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't written in my usual style, but I hope you like it all the same... 
> 
> Please feel free to message me on Tumblr (@ice-bringer) at any time, and about anything!

It was rare that Natsu woke before Gray- with Gray being such a loud sleeper and Natsu's snoring being a regular offence- but Natsu had drank glass upon glass of water before bed (in an attempt to see if he could still breath fire whilst dousing the flames in water (NB: he can)). He had not emptied his bladder before falling gracelessly into bed, a fact he was brutally reminded of at seven-forty-two AM. Slipping out of bed as silently as it was physically possible for Natsu to manage (which really wasn't that silent at all), Natsu plodded to the bathroom and groaned in bleary pleasure as the pressure on his bladder relented. 

When Natsu had shook himself dry and washed his hands, he headed back towards bed in the hopes of catching a couple more hours sleep before Gray began to stir. The wooden floor felt colder to Natsu now that he could focus on something other than his need to use the toilet, and he resisted the urge to set flames about his feet in order to warm them up. Instead he increased his pace and hurried under the covers, anxiously eyeing up Gray to ensure that he had not woken to the feeling of the mattress moving. The skin of Gray's eyelids fluttered, his mouth opening and tongue swiping across his chapped lips. Then he let out a small snore and his mouth fell slack, drool pooling at the corner of his lip. 

After a minute, Natsu felt it safe to move again. Gray had not stirred further, and seemed to be contently sleeping once again. Now, Natsu was no longer anxiously staring at Gray. Instead, he was studying his boyfriend in a fond manner, realising that he usually spared little time to appreciate Gray's handsome features and regretting that fact. Gray was attractive, that could not be denied; his skin was pale and calloused with war, but his complexion was good, and Natsu knew all too well how deliciously flushed Gray could become when he was flustered. Gray had a firm, square jaw and eyes which were usually very intense. 

Out of everything Natsu let his vision trail over, he knew that he loved Gray's eyes the most. Most people made the mistake of assuming that Gray's eyes were a mere black, but Natsu knew better. They were the colour of the sky at midnight; an ebony which melted into a navy which was so deep, it was enchanting. The reason his eyes seemed so intense was because of how many emotions Gray showed in them. To some people, that was intimidating. But for Natsu, it was endearing. 

When Gray was angry, that sky clouded over into a rippling grey, like the currents in the depth of the ocean, but when he was content the eyes lightened to a mere azure blue, and the sun shone. 

Natsu longed to see those irises staring at him, and leant forward to kiss the delicate skin of Gray's eyelids. When Gray's breath hitched in his waking, Natsu pulled away with a smile. Bleary eyes, reflecting the light of early morning, met Natsu's, and his lips stretched up into a grin. 

He cupped the side of Gray's face and rubbed his thumb under Gray's eyes, reaching forward to kiss Gray awake on the lips, as Gray groaned in confused happiness.


	9. J: Jaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu is basically a child

Gray's chest heaved, eyes glazed with vexation and lips parted as the words he wanted to say bit into his tongue. Gray pressed his mouth shut, not daring to say anymore, his jaw clenching with the need to express himself.  

He has noticed recently that during his arguments with Natsu- as frequent as they were before they became lovers- Gray felt less inclined to grit out a snide remark, or throw the first punch. It wasn't that he now preferred to rest on his emotions as opposed to conflict, or that he was getting used to Natsu's juvenile behaviour; it was simply that he couldn't get _angry_  enough at Natsu for the hurt expression which flittered across his features to be worth Gray's own fulfilment at saying what was on his mind.

Guilt, that was what Gray would call it. Guilt, and a love so strong, it clutched the primal urge to argue and fight and crushed it into the dusty remains that Gray still felt today.

Natsu, it seemed, did not have that same issue.  

"You wanna say something, Pervy Stripper?"  Natsu taunted, taking a step towards Gray who did not back down.

That was the one thing he hated.

Natsu had always called him that word: perverted. At first, it was nothing more than a snide reference to Gray's stripping habits. But now, after getting to know one another so intimately, Gray could not help but feel paranoid that it was directed at his pansexuality, or his sadistic tendencies.  

"Don't call me that." Gray gritted his teeth angrily.

"Why, can't the Pervy Perverted handle the truth?" Sneered Natsu.

"Natsu..." Gray warned. He did not know how much more self-control he could muster, and almost felt pride that he had lasted this far.  

That fact alone was shocking to Gray. He knew that it was not 'normal' to fight with his partner as much as they did, and that his relationship with Natsu would be categorised by some as 'unhealthy', or 'abusive', and that it was not normal for his day to be divided into wanting to punch Natsu and wanting to make love to him. It didn't bother Gray that he usually did both, very close in timing to one another, and that they both _enjoyed_  it. And he knew that it _should_ , that he should feel concern over how rapidly his relationship with Natsu changes, and that he should no doubt end things before he got too invested. But it was too late. Natsu had hidden depth, and Gray had already sunk far too deep into that fiery abyss to struggle his way out now. His love for Natsu consumed him, filling his lungs and his being and it _was not healthy_. It was obsessive and indulgent and Gray _needed it_. Like a moth to a flame, Gray was drawn to Natsu's warmth.

Gray's fists balled up, his stomach tightening as his frustration built. "Why are you always like this?"  

Despite his rage, Natsu tilted his head in confusion. "Like what?"  

"Fucking immature!" Gray yelled, grabbing a fistful of Natsu's leathery scarf. "I don't feel like you take me serious- _us_  seriously."  

"That's because you're a fucking joke!" Natsu screamed, and then clammed his mouth shut. His eyes went wide as Gray's arms fell limply to his sides.

"I see." Gray said flatly, his jaw clenching once again, this time not in the effort to hold back, but with the will to let go. He turned away and walked rigidly out of the room, hearing the distraught shout of his name and ignoring it anyway.


	10. K: Knuckles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the first time ever, this chapter is a follow up. It's the scene after the fight in J: Jaw, so if you haven't read this chapter yet then this probably won't make much sense aha... I hope you enjoy!

It was midnight when Gray returned home again. He had been gone for over three hours by this point, and felt calm enough to face Natsu seriously without snapping, unlike before. Besides, Gray knew that they really needed to talk. He groaned under his breath, eyes fluttering shut as he steadied himself against the front door frame leading into their apartment. Doing one finally gather of all of his wits, Gray tried the handle. It was unlocked. Natsu must has realised that Gray had not picked up his keys in his haste to exit the apartment. The fact that he had left it open meant that he at least wanted to see Gray, or wasn't angry enough to make him sleep in a hotel, or at the guild. That was a start. 

No lights could be seen inside. Slowly, Gray clicked the door shut behind him, being more cautious with his actions than necessary through fear that accidentally waking Natsu would cause another argument to erupt. After all, you wouldn't poke a sleeping bear, so why startle a dragon in slumber? The thought of how grumpy Natsu was in the morning brought a ghost of a smile to Gray's lips, and he welcomed the affection in the place of his previous feelings of anger, resentment and regret.  

He left his coat in the hallway, feeling pride that the clothes were still on his body. Gray noticed that the door to their bedroom was open, and dared a peak inside. Natsu wasn't there. The bed was still messy from that morning, the lamps switched off and curtains left open. Instantly, Gray swivelled back on his heels, unsure what the empty bed could mean. It was possible that Natsu had also left the apartment to clear his head, but Gray felt certain that, if that had been the case, the door would not have been unlocked. After all, Natsu was stupid, but he certainly wasn't as /idiot/. It was also possible that he was still here, somewhere in the house, but hadn't heard Gray enter. That was also unlikely, as there was very little which passed the Dragon Slayer's nose and ears. Even if he wasn't ready to talk about what happened, Natsu wouldn't just ignore Gray completely. 

Therefore, in Gray's mind, there was only one explanation: Natsu was asleep somewhere in the apartment, somewhere other than their bed. He padded slowly into the living room, leaving the lights off as he went. Sure enough, curled into snoring mass of quilts and pillows, was his boyfriend, sleeping fitfully on the settee. Gray dragged a stool over from the kitchen, wincing as the wood scraped against the floor. Natsu's snoring ceased, but he did not fully waken.  Gray sighed in relief and sat on the stool, brow furrowing as he watched the muscles in Natsu's face tighten. He had never been a peaceful sleeper, but this level of anguish was rare to see, and it worried Gray. 

"Gray..." Natsu mumbled, rolling over onto his side so that he unknowingly faced his lover. Drool dripped from the corner of his mouth, and his hand lolled off of the side, knuckles almost touching the floor.  

"I'm sorry, Natsu. I love you." Gray ran a shaking hand through his hair before drawing it down over his face, wiping his eye clean from emotions. 

He had no watch, and it was too dark to see the clock on the wall.  Gray did not know much time he spent there, watching Natsu toss and grimace in response to whatever dream was plaguing him. Fatigue began to work on him as well, and Gray felt his eyelids become heavy. He tried to fight it, but his back was slowly easing him into a slump, his breathing shallow and even.  

"You know, it's creepy to watch people sleep." That voice, thick with sleep and uncertainty, broke Gray out of his almost-slumber. He shot forward, tumbling off the stool as Natsu snorted loudly. 

"Well, it's weird to dribble as much as you do in your sleep." Gray retorted quietly, lifting his gaze just quickly enough to catch Natsu's eye-roll.  

A silence verging on awkward sat between them, with Gray picking the skin of his thumb and Natsu folding and unfolding the blanket on his knee.  

Natsu broke the silence first. 

A fist, hot but not flaming, impacted with the bottom of Gray's jaw, and he yelped in surprise.  

"Don't you _ever_  walk out on me like that again!" When Natsu's voice broke on almost every vowel, Gray met his gaze steadily. Natsu's eyes were watering, lip quivering and jaw slack. Despite having been asleep, his eyes were red and swollen. He must have cried before he slept.  

"You- what you said- I thought that you didn't want me here anymore." Gray shrugged weakly, rubbing the throbbing skin of his jaw. 

"Well I did! Of course I did... I love you, Gray. And even if I say something stupid, or do something which makes you angry, I'll still love you. So please, don't leave me again like you did earlier. I thought you were gone for good, that you would never want to see me again. I even had a nightmare about it! So please, just promise that you'll stay and work things out. Even if we're both mad and fighting, I don't wanna be alone. I wanna be with you, Gray, now and always." Natsu shook, tears falling ardently from his already swollen sockets.  

Surging forward, Gray grabbed Natsu's hand into his own. He brought the knuckles to his lips and kissed the second knuckle of every finger. Blushing, Natsu pulled him forward, forcing Gray to fit onto the settee alongside him. Gray's body was more than half on top of Natsu's, pressing him into the cushions as they lay their bodies down. Nuzzling the warm hand into his cheek, Gray continued his task by running his lips over the main knuckle, where the skin was slightly scraped after Natsu had hit him.  

"I'm sorry, Natsu. I was so mad before that I didn't even think about it. I'll never do that again, I'm really sorry." 

Natsu hiccoughed, nodding. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said what I did, and I really didn't mean it. I really, really love you. It scares me sometimes how much I love you."  

His face was so honest, Gray had to hide his face into Igneel's scarf to hide his embarrassment.  

"I love you too, you flame-headed idiot." 

"You're one to talk, popsicle-dick." 

"Sulphur-breath!" 

"Ice-bastard!" 

Natsu wrapped his arms around Gray's middle, knuckles rubbing gently over Gray's bare spine. He didn't remember taking his shirt off, but when his boyfriend was touching him so intimately... Gray didn't care less about what he was or wasn't wearing. 

"Can we stay here tonight?" Gray said around a yawn. 

"'Course we can."  

Gray was asleep before Natsu could wrap the blanket around them both. 


	11. L: Lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, Natsu just... just loves him SO much...
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: @ice-bringer
> 
> ask for skype, snapchat or twitter

It was a slow day in the guildhall, and Natsu was sat around a table with Lucy, Gray and Happy. He fidgeted constantly, fingers tugging at the corner of napkins and leg bouncing under the table. Gajeel was on a job and Laxus was training with Freed, Evergreen and Bixlow. There was no one here to fight! He hated being so calm when he felt to full of enjoy, and sighed petulantly when he remembered that he had been instructed to not take a job under Erza came back from a conference in Era. That finished in three days, which meant three more days of... complete, exhausting, all-encompassing boredom!  

Natsu trailed his narrowed, green eyes around the guildhall, analysing who else he could start a brawl with. Elfman was in the kitchen, busy helping Lisanna and Wendy prepare a meal. Pantherlily was with Gajeel, Cana was drunk, Gildarts had not been seen in Magnolia for over a year, and Mirajane terrified him. Everyone else was too weak to provide a satisfying fight, and Natsu felt his fists ball in frustration. That left only one person. 

"Gray, I was wondering if you could tell me about your hometown?" Lucy's arms wrapped around Plue- when had she summoned the strange 'dog'?- her chin resting on his quivering head. Natsu's mouth opened and then shut tightly again. Gray looked so wistfully taken aback, so vulnerably defenceless at Lucy's earnest yet intrusive question, that Natsu could not bring himself to throw the first punch. 

"W-what? Why?" Gray flinched slightly, but Natsu knew that only he noticed. There wasn't much that he did not notice about Gray's reactions, nowadays. 

Lucy leant back against the wooden stall, eyes glancing up thoughtfully. "The next novel I'm working on is set in an eternal winter. You come from the North, right? It's much colder up there, and you use ice magic. I figured it couldn't hurt to find out what the landscape was like, and what happened when the bitter winters were at their worst." Lucy's eyes glazed over as her mind wandered to her next story. 

Gray shifted in his seat, back becoming straighter, eyes softening.  

"It's... beautiful, honestly."  

Natsu zoned out again. He had asked Gray a similar question once before, and could still remember how Gray's expression and tears had become twisted in their tangled bedsheets, his words barely a breath in the humid, intimate space between them. Instead of focusing on the longing lilt to Gray's voice as he described the snowy mountains and wooden shacks that he had been raised with, Natsu found his attention drawn to Gray's lips.  

When they had kissed for the first time, it was in late November. Gray may not feel the cold, but his body was still affected; his lips has been chapped, and cool, but soft in a way that Natsu had not known his rival could be. They had kissed Natsu into dizziness, into arousal, into a version of himself that actually preferred to watch Gray as opposed to simply fighting him.  

Those lips, now murmuring words of reminiscence about his past life, had shouted passive words and uttered bashful confessions in kiss of sunlight through closed blinds. Natsu watched them move now, ogled as they stretched and formed each memory into a word, and each word into an image that Lucy was picturing so vividly that her eyes had shut completely.  

Gray's tongue swiped out and licked across his mouth, and Natsu stared at the damp trail it created ardently, wanting nothing more than to lean forward and press a deft kiss to Gray's parted, honest lips.  

"-atsu! Earth to Natsu!" Happy had suddenly appeared in Natsu's field of vision, smirking playfully. 

"Wh-whuh?"  

"You were nearly drooling, so I thought you must be daydreaming. Was it a good dream? Was it about fish?" Happy babbled on, ignorant to the furious blush that had darkened Natsu's face, ears and neck. 

"I was not drooling!" He exclaimed indignantly, huffing down into his scarf, which he pulled up to his nose.  

Lucy and Gray had paused their conversation to stare at the dragon slayer and his Exceed, with Lucy still lost in her writer's haze and Gray grinning arrogantly. Natsu glared at him. 

"It's rude to stare." He says, reaching over to cup Natsu's flaming cheek. 

"I was not-" Natsu's angry yell was cut off by the press of Gray's lips against his. The kiss was short, chaste, and nowhere near enough for Natsu. When Gray pulled back, Natsu followed his lips with a soft whine that he hoped Lucy did not hear, and Gray chuckles, pressing his lips to Natsu's forehead. 

"I'm helping Lucy with her novel right now, but you can stay at mine tonight, okay?" Gray turns away, focusing back on a very flustered Lucy. 

Idly, Natsu nods, the taste of Gray's lips still lingering on his for the rest of the afternoon.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've stopped using tumblr for a week or so so I can focus on my mental health, my writing and my school work, so for those of you who know me/follow some of my other works, the next chapters of Eclipsed and Addiction should be up within the month (Addiction takes longer though because obviously my frienderino Selenba on tumblr has to do her lovely artwork too!).
> 
> kudos and reviews, as always, are appreciated.
> 
> much love.


	12. M: Mouth*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gray would be an absolute god with his mouth and we all know it

The arch of Natsu's back casts shadows in the pale moonlight, the only thing lighting the small space they shared. It was hot and fast, with Gray pressing hard against Natsu who struggled against his partner.

"Gray, let me do you!" The lilt of his voice edged on a whine, but the growl which vibrated his throat when Gray wrapped his arms around Natsu's middle and pulled him down the bed was primal.

"Shh, I want to try something." Gray said, still trying to flip Natsu onto his front. With a petulant pout that had Gray wanting to kiss the boy again, Natsu rolls, folding his hands under his chin and relaxing his shoulders.

Using his ankles as leverage, Gray adjusts Natsu around his body, spreading his lover out so that Natsu's crotch was in line with his eyes. Natsu laughs airily, rolling his back muscles in a way that had Gray entranced.

“This had better be good…” Natsu says, pressing his face into their worn mattress.

Gray agrees with a hum, wrapping his lips around Natsu’s quivering entrance. The boy gasps in surprise, craning his neck round with eyes wide and confused.

“Gray…” He starts, but is cut off when Gray spits on his hole and forcefully thrusts his tongue inside.

Natsu keens as Gray’s mouth works vigilantly, tongue curling and lips lapping, drawing out keens and pants of pleasure from his partner, whose hips rise and fall to the rhythm of Gray’s demanding mouth.

It’s only minutes later when Natsu’s thighs are shaking with the effort to hold him up, his muscles tensed as his orgasm teases the edge of his limits. Gray suckles and hums contently, mouth making obscene noises against the calloused curve of Natsu’s backside.

When Natsu’s noise begins to rise in volume, Gray pulls back, ignoring the indignant yell from his lover to instead roll him over, thighs once again spread on either side of Gray’s body.

Although the erection between Gray’s legs was straining, he was far more transfixed on the thick and dripping member that was curved up to Natsu’s stomach. Immediately, Gray thrust his mouth down onto it, cheeks hollowing and throat expanding as he took as much of Natsu in as he could.

“Shit- fu- shit!” Natsu garbles, head thrown back and hands grasping onto Gray’s already tousled hair. Gray delivered three taps followed by a push onto Natsu’s thighs, and the boy pulls away in confusion.

“G-Gray?” He pants, frowning, unsure as to why they had to stop.

Gray rolls his shoulders, tongue darting out to catch a bead of precum which had dripped past his lips,

“Come on my face.”

It was a growling demand, with Gray’s eyes blown wide and hungry. Natsu could simply obey, gulping loudly before thrusting back into Gray’s throat. He kept his movements shallow, knowing that pushing himself too far would send him over the edge. Gray’s mouth continued to work him, and he moaned at the feeling of his lover’s mouth.

As that crest of pleasure drew closer, Natsu pulled out completely, watching in sensual awe as Gray’s mouth instantly fell open, tongue lolling in eagerness and lips glistening with Natsu’s come. With only three full jerks of his cock, Natsu was spilling his load all over Gray’s face, who tried to catch the majority into hid talented mouth.

Gray licked his lips and chin, tasting as much of his boyfriend as he could before Natsu fell into his side, breathing deeply and hotly.

“That was incredible.” He says, pressing nipping kisses onto the side of Gray’s neck and collarbone.

“I’m glad to hear it.” Gray’s smile was smug, and he pulled away for just a moment to grab his shirt. He used it to wipe the thick amounts of semen from his face, pretending not to notice as Natsu’s warm hand begins to trace the excitement in Gray’s own boxers.

“Definitely worth a reciprocation…” Natsu purrs, moving to sit in Gray’s lap, pulling down the grey fabric of his boxers to reveal the inflamed tip of Gray’s cock.

“Is that so?” Gray’s voice was strained, barely remaining in control.

Natsu licks a hefty strip up Gray’s chest, watching the flush in his cheeks when Natsu catches one of his nipples between his teeth.

“Definitely!”


End file.
